The story of Naruto : the immortals tale
by Speak to me through blood
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has paid the ultimate price and now he will live knowing that even if the years and centuries go by he will stand and protect what's precious to him he will find something to give him strength even if the ninja world is gone he will and forever be Naruto Uzumaki under rewrite
1. Chapter 1

**A/N i don't own Naruto or high school dxd**

 **i am doing this because 1 i've checked fanfiction and there's no single pairing for Naruto and irina and 2 i thought about the pairing and liked it**

 **chapter 1 lost now found**

* * *

 _ **"this question will be shown over and over again until the question is answered in the story the question is "people fear me i am in the bible what am i?"**_

before Naruto uzumaki gaind the power of the sage of six paths he was told by the sage that there was going to be a price for this power and that only he would pay the price he chose to pay the price never knowing until years later that that very price was the price of his mortality Naruto uzumaki became an immortal to him it was a curse but you would think it was a gift no not to this immortal seeing his friends die over and over again and making new friends and only letting the cycle repeat itself Naruto uzumaki was alone in this world he became sad wishing his curse would end hoping it would but it never did he became a former shell of himself his eyes had grown dull his smile had left his face and then the age were people used technology came one day Naruto found a homeless family he had gave them all his money and told them to use it wisely the family had thanked Naruto Naruto uzumaki had given them hope and after all these centuries he still had kindness in his heart and because of his deeds there was a sparkle in he's eyes and a small smile on his face one day Naruto had found himself crawling on a door step a kind man had let him in feeding him and letting him use the bathroom the man had asked him why he was outside Naruto had told him of the family he had given his money to the kind man had asked why Naruto told the kind man that it was the right thing to do the man had let him stay as long as he wanted Naruto thanked the man who he had come to know as touji shidou touji had introduced him to his wife and daughter the child was 5 her name was irina shidou irina always played with Naruto Naruto enjoyed playing with her his smile had returned the sparkle in he's eyes had returned he had gained a friend even if one day irina would disappear from his immortal life he would hold the memory of her in he's heart irina became his best friend one day she asked him to marry her when she was old enough Naruto and touji and his wife were shocked to hear her say that and to the shocked faces of the mother and father only grew Naruto had promised her that he would Naruto told irina that he would be back in a moment little irina said okay with a smile Naruto had went into the house to talk to the couple and had told them of his tale they were shocked to hear his tale Naruto had told them he was immortal they thought that he was a devil or a angel but Naruto had assured them that he was just immortal soon a family had come to the shidou house they had a son who's name was issei hyoudou irina and issei played together irina had asked Naruto to play with them Naruto accpeted and they played tig and hide and seek mouths later she and her mother and father had left japan Naruto didn't go with them irina asked why Naruto had told her that japan was his home irina accpeted his reason with tears Naruto had hugged her to help her feel better even he had shed some tears irina told him that one day she would come back Naruto said that he would be waiting

 **12 years later**

Naruto was walking around a academy the name of the academy was kuoh academy Naruto is a student there he has a black choker around he's neck with a key hole on the left side and the academy uniform which consisted of a long bottend up white sleeved shirt with a orange tie and black pants and orange shoes soon Naruto saw sombody that he thought he would see a few years later "IRINA-CHAN" shouted the blonde haired boy running up to the female with twin tailed hair his arms wide apart from each other said girl looked his way her mouth agape

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" asked the shocked girl looking at Naruto irina wears a leather black suit with no slevees it has shorts with long leather tights and black boots

"Naruto-san were?" asked issei issei wears the academy uniform which consistes of a blazer with a long sleveed shirt and underneath a red shirt

Naruto hugged irina tightly irina tried to take in some breaths

"N-Naruto i-i-i n-need a-air" spoke irina trying to breath

"OH right sorry" " said Narito releaseing irina as soon as he did irina took in big gasps of air

"why are you here and still look so young wait are you a devil?" asked irina breathing back to normal

"i go to the academy and no" repiled Naruto

"angel?" asked irina

"no" said Naruto

"fallen?" once again irina asked

"nope" again repiled Naruto

"then what?" finally asked issei

"immortal" Naruto told them and he saw the shocked faces of everyone "what?" Naruto asked cluelessly

"since when?" asked issei

"centuries ago" Naruto told them with a big grin hugging irina again gently this time

"i sense chakra from him" said a white haired girl with wide hazel eyes wearing the girls unifrom and soon everyone else joind her shock

"Naruto uzumaki if your immortal then why do you have chakra doesn't that make you a yokai?" asked a red haired girl wearing the girls unifrom

" there used to be a different kind of humans on the earth and centuries later it evolded into yokai with chakra and senjutsu and for some reason the rules of senjutsu changed it used to be people being turned to stone but then it became yokai being driven mad and some lost the ability to use chakra" answered Naruto still hugging irina

"could you answer a few questions about chakra?" asked koneko

"sure" repiled Naruto "shit irina fanited" Naruto said holding irina in bridal style

"were does chakra come from?" koneko asked

"a fruit" answered Naruto and koneko not believeing none of it

"then how did we gain chakra?" asked koneko thinking he was making it all up Naruto began to tell her the tale of the shinobi and tailed beasts while irina was on his back they all started walking into the ocr club Naruto placed irina on the couch soon after Naruto finshed talking

"so any more questions?" asked Naruto

"no" answered koneko

"anyone else?" asked Naruto

"how did you become a immortal?" issei asked

"the sage of six paths sprit gave me the power of the sage of six paths but at a price which means my mortality it's a curse really" answered Naruto his smile falling from his fac

"how could it be a curse we devils only live a centurie" asked rias

"i...won't be able to die or grow old with irina-chan" said Naruto tears falling from he's eyes looking at the sleeping body of irina

"do you have feeling for irina shidou?" asked rias Naruto turned to them tears still falling from he's eyes

"yes" said Naruto in a serious tone

"when did you meet her?" asked akeno wearing the girls unifrom

"when she was 5 years old about 12 years ago" answered Naruto looking back at irina

"when did you start having these feeling for her" asked rias Naruto started to blush

"when she was 6 i know it's wrong thats why i promised i would marry her when she comes of age" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head

"ma-marry her you mean papers and all?" asked rias worriedly

"no no i said i promised her no papers it's just a promise she has the choice to say no if she whats i'm willging to break a promise for her" said Naruto he then looked back at them " i don't even know what she sees in me to me her and her family are all i have left" said Naruto looking back at irina with a smile

"how did you meet her family and her?" asked akeno

"i gave all my money to a homeless family and one day i was crawling on there door step" said Naruto

"you gave all your money to help a family why?" asked rias

" it was the right thing to do" answered Naruto

" are you...bored?" asked rias

" well as long as irina-chan and her family are alive i'm happy pluse i can't wait to see whats going to happpen in her future and i'll be right along side her to see it all" said Naruto with a smile " hey can you wake me when irina-chan wakes up?" asked Naruto

"sure" answered issei

"thanks...little jiraiya" said Naruto with a smile on his face

" HEY THERES THAT NAME YOU CALLED ME WHEN I WAS 5 WHOS JIRAIYA" shouted issei

" well you're not alot like him your just a pervert while he was a super pervert who wrote books here" Naruto said throwing a book at issei" do what you what fall in love with that thing uhhh why did i even give it to you" said Naruto lieing down on the couch irina on top of him his eyes facing irinas head Naruto warping his arms around her "remember to wake me up" Naruto said drifting of to sleep "good night irina-chan" Narutos last words were before sleep took him

"i'm going to go read this now bye" said issei leaveing the room

" he's sleeping with irina-san...in a devils room when me and irina-san are supposed to be hunting down the excalibur fragments i guess we'll start tommorow and i have to stay here for the night i hate this" said xenovia "i have to gurad them" xenovia said sword out and on gurad xenovia wears the same leather suit as irina but with out the shorts and has long slevees with fingerless gloves

 **thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**i don't own Naruto or high school dxd**

 **chapter 2 a memory**

 _ **"people fear me i am in the bible what am i?"**_

"Naruto-kun let's play hide and seek again?" asked little irina looking up at him

"ok i'll start counting you go hide" said Naruto kneeling down to look into her eyes

"okayyy no cheating this time okay?" little irina asked

"irina-chan you should know i never cheat" said Naruto with a smile

"yes you do how are you able to find me then?" asked little irina

"cause i'm just that awsome BELEIVE IT" Naruto shouted the last part with a grin

"ok start counting i'll start hiding" little irina said with a girn

"okay" Naruto closed he's eyes and could hear foot steps"ONEEEE" Naruto shouted "TWOOOO" Naruto continue "THREEEE" Naruto could hear giggling he smiled " FOURRRR...FIVEEEEE" Naruto went on "SIXXXX...SEVENNNN...EIGHTTTT...NINEEEEEE TEN READY OR NOT HERE I COME" Naruto finshed he then started walking around the house " OH IRINA-CHAN IRINA-CHAN WERE ARE YOUUUU" Naruto shouted with fun laced in his voice Naruto then heared giggling from a wardrobe to his left he walked up to it then he stopped 'if you keep giggling i'll always find you no matter what' Naruto thought with a smile he then opened the wardrobe "if you keep giggling like that then i'll always find you" Naruto said seeing the giggling face of irina

"ahhh nuts i thought i had you then" said little irina Naruto then picked her up irina then looked at Naruto's choker" heyyy Naruto-kun" irina said

"hmm what is it irina-chan?" Naruto asked

"why do you always wear that necklace?" irina asked

"it's not a necklace it's a choker" Naruto said "and to answer your question it keeps me safe from the boogeyman" Naruto told her

"Naruto-kun the boogeyman's not real" irina said

"huh he is too" said Naruto

"is not" irina repiled

"fine don't believe me but just you wait until he comes from under your bed to get you" Naruto said comicly

"and if that happens Naruto-kun will protect me right?" irina asked

"right cause an't no boogeyman gonna hurt you on my watch" Naruto said

"YEAH" irina shouted

" now lets find your parents" Naruto said

"ok" irina said when irina said that light began to cloud everything Naruto opened his eyes to see the present irina standing looking down at him

"hey sleepy head welcome back to the world of the living" irina joked

"hey" Naruto repiled "so your awake...issei-san forgot to wake me up didn't he" Naruto said siting up

"yeah anyway i got to go i'll be back to catch up with you alright" irina told him with a smile

"can i come?" Naruto asked

"no" irina said

"so were are you going?" Naruto asked

"me and xenovia-san are going to look for the excalibur fragments" irina told him

"you do know now that you've said that i'm going with you?" Naruto told her

"damn it just don't get in the way?" irina asked

"look at that little irina's all grown up though i'll only join in if i have to" Naruto said with a smirk

"even if i did try and stop you you would just follow us" irina said with a knowing smile

"your damn right beca-" Naruto was cut off

"because Naruto uzumaki never gives up was that what you were going to say?" irina asked

"don't interrupt me but you really have grown i mean look at you" Naruto said "all woman and no tomboy i kinda miss it HEY i could cut your hair that will work right?" Naruto asked

"no" was irina's only answer

"please?" Naruto asked

"no" irina said

"fine" Naruto said they then started walking to the area xenovia was at

"...when i was young why didn't you tell me you were immortal?" irina asked

"i...i don't know" was Naruto's answer wondering that himself

"so...how's life?" irina asked changing the subject

"boring though it seems issei's wasen't how's yours?" Naruto asked

"fine" irina said Naruto's mouth opend and closed repeadly

"do...do you still what to marry me?" he finale asked with a blush

"yeah" was irina's answer Naruto stopped and smiled

"hey irina do you what a piggy back ride?" Naruto asked irina blushed

"i'm too old for that" was irina's only answer

"your still getting one so you better hop on before i do it myself" Naruto said

"damn you *sigh* fine" irina said Naruto kneeled down and irina hoped on his back then Naruto stood up and started walking "why do you still treat me like a child?" irina asked

"everybody dies but me even angels and devils but me i'm still here walking living and breathing watching my precious people die so i'm going to spend everyone of your moments with you because eventually you'll die too and i'm scared...scared because if you leave i'll be all alone again and i just might break from that i just what every moment i spend to be with you" said Naruto crying "but i can't spend every moment with you you'll die and i'll live it's my curse...immortality is a curse i can't die i can't be with you when you die i want to die i want it so badly but it never come's but thanks to my immortality i get to spend moments like these with you and for that i am truly happy happy that i met you and your family happy i spend these moment's with you happy i made that promise to you because irina i truly love you with all my heart" he finshed even if he was talking Naruto could hear the tears of irina

"then let's spend those moment's together?" irina asked crying

"i promise i'll spened every moment i can with you" Naruto said he then saw blue hair further ahead"i can see xenovia we're almost there you should stop crying you don't what her to see you in this state do you?" Naruto asked

"ok" irina said wiping the tears away Naruto did the same they then walked up to xenovia

"hey xenovia-san" Naruto said

"Naruto uzumaki what are you doing here?" xenovia asked

"i'm here to protect irina-chan" Naruto said

"fine kiba yuuto will be joining us" just as she said that kiba showed up

"hey kiba" said Naruto kiba just nodded and irina hoped off of Narutos's back

"is everyone ready?" Naruto asked everyone nodded "good let's go"

 **thanks for reading**


End file.
